(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burners designed for the combustion of pulverized coal and, more particularly, to burners utilized in coal-fired boilers of steam generators used in electric utility plants. This invention is also directed to a method for igniting pulverized coal to furnish energy for warm-up or low load operation of a coal burning furnace. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus and methods of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Because of the increasing cost of and reduction in the availability of natural gas and oil, it is becoming increasingly desirable to use coal in facilities which generate electricity. However, even conventional coal-fired steam generator boilers of the type used by electric utilities require large quantities of natural gas or oil to furnish energy for warm-up or low load operation. The required amount of these auxiliary premium fuels is significant and, for example, the use of 70,000 gallons of oil to start up a 500 megawatt electric utility unit is not uncommon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for direct ignition of pulverized coal to furnish energy for warm-up or low load operation of a coal burning furnace.